Neko-Allen's Secret
by Jui-Imouto-Chan
Summary: AU The new kid in Lavi's class, Allen Walker, has a secret. Why does he wear a hat? Why does he wear those gloves? And who is the one who finds out? Why, Lavi Bookman, of course! OOC Allen. Neko (Cat) Allen! Laven. Warning: In a later chapter, there will be catnip. Rated T for cursing and Allen's innocence. Fluff coming soon. R&R! Enjoy the moe-ness!
1. The New Kid

**Jui: I love Laven! I once thought, what if Allen and Lavi (my favorite male characters) were together? So cute and funny!**

**Lavi: I couldn't agree more!**

**Allen: Am I the only one against this?**

**Jui: Aside from Kanda, yes.**

**Allen: What about Lenalee?**

**Lenalee: Sorry Allen, but I love yaoi.**

**Allen: Miranda?**

**Miranda: Please don't include me in this.**

**Allen: Krory?**

**Jui: He's on a mission.**

**Allen: Komui?**

**Komui: I love whatever Lenalee loves! But not _who _ she loves. They get octopus on their heads!**

**Jui: Ummm... You know what? Kanda, do the disclaimer!**

**Kanda: Why should I.**

**Jui: I'll give you soba and you're Mugen back.**

**Kanda: But I have Mu- what the hell!**

**Jui: Kanda! No cussing! *throws shoe***

**Kanda: *gets hit by shoe* Alright, already! Thank god that Jui doesn't own D. Gray Man! Tch! Happy now? Now give me my soba and Mugen!**

**Jui: Okay, okay! *throws Mugen and soba***

**Kanda: *gets hit by mugen and soba spills all over his head*I hate you, baka neko!**

**Jui: I like it. It rolls off the tongue. It gives me an idea for the story! ^~^**

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>(~Lavi's POV 3~)<strong>_

I pulled out my wallet and paid the cashier. I grabbed my bags and my receipt as I began heading to the glass sliding doors. I heaved a sigh as I took a step outside, shivering due to the chilliness of the winter breeze. I looked towards the alleyways, just in case there might be some thugs lurking about. Though, I'm pretty sure that I saw a white/silver tail with black stripes, but it vanished behind a corner. I shrugged it off as just a stray cat, continuing my trek back home. I didn't know how wrong, yet how right, I was.

**_(~Time Skip~Next Morning~ Still Lavi's POV~)_**

I woke up to the sun's evil rays in my eye. 'Damn sun!' I sat up and glared at the window that allowed the rays in question to awaken me. I took a glance at the clock and decided that I should get ready for school. I took a quick shower and then proceeded to dress myself.

I wore the school's standard winter uniform, a black and white jacket that harbours the Black Order High insignia, white, loose pants that tucked into black, mid-calf boots. I had my black eyepatch, that sat atop my right eye. I also wore my signature black and green headband, with my orange scarf wrapped around my neck.

I smiled at my reflection, and, with a wink (but you probably couldn't tell), left the bathroom. I raced down the stairs, snatching a slice of peanut butter toast from the dining table and rushed through the living room. Shouting a farewell to the old panda I call a grandfather, I ran out the door.

Within 10 minutes, I was in the classroom. I grinned as I sat down in between Lenalee and Kanda.

"Good morning, Lena-lady~~!"

"Good morning, Lavi." She flashed me a radiant smile.

"Good morning, Yuu-Poo~!" I beamed.

"Don't. Call. Me. That. Baka Usagi." There was a growing murderous aura around Kanda.

Luckily, I was saved by the bell. Our teacher, Johnny-sensei, came into the room.

"Good morning, Class!" Johnny-sensei exclaimed cheerfully.

All of us students stood.

"Good morning Johnny-sensei!" we habitually replied. We all sat.

"Today, we'll have a new student in our class!-" Murmurs broke around the room. "Please come in!"

A young looking boy, about a head shorter than me, walked into the room. He had silvery white hair and blue-gray eyes. He had a mark that began as a pentacle above his left eye, that went into a slightly lightning kind of shape, that went down his left cheek. A curvy line was underneath his eye, parallel to it.

He also sported the standard winter school uniform, though, he wore white gloves, and, oddly, he had a brown hat on his head. He looked adorable, even so. He had a polite smile and practically sparkled.

I could see the freakin' roses in the background, when he tilted his head and said, "Nice to meet you all! My name is Allen Walker. Please take care of me."

Oh. My. God. Did I hear a tiny british accent that I heard?!This kid...HAS OVERLOADED MY CUTENESS METER! I just want to hug him tightly and squeal like a fangirl right now, but I am a guy. I'm manly. I don't squeal. Except in my mind.

"Any questions for Allen?"Most of the hands in the room-including mine-had shot up. Lou Fa had asked first, albeit, timidly.

"Where did you come from?"

"I came here from England. I moved here with my uncle." he answered with a cute smile. Lou Fa practically melted as she blushed like mad.

Another girl, this time with brown hair asked, "Are you straight?"

"What do you mean?" He cocked his head cutely.

I stared at him with a blush and my nose nearly bled from the sight. 'He's just so innocent!'

"Have you ever had a girlfriend or a boyfriend?" a raven headed girl inquired.

"No. Why? Is that bad? If it is, I'm sorry. I didn't know that that I'm supposed to have one." He looked honestly guilty. His innocence, it's too powerful! **(A/N:Oh the irony!) **

Finally, I asked, "How old are you?"

"Oh, I'm turning 18 on Christmas Day." he replied casually.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHH!"

"Are you serious?! But you such a dinky little beansprout!" I exclaimed.

"My name is Allen!"

"Tch. You're too loud, moyashi." Kanda growled.

"It's Allen, you jerk! A-L-L-E-N! Allen! It's not hard!"

Lenalee giggled and gave him a question that caught my attention.

"Why do you wear that hat?"

Allen jumped slightly. But quickly recovered. With something far too cute. But first, his bangs shadowed his eyes.

"Do you not like it? Do I look bad with it on?" his voice trembled slightly. When he looked up, he had his lip jut out in a pout, and he looked like he was really gonna cry. The tears were in the corner of his eyes!

I think that every straight guy here (aside from Kanda, and me, whose bi) just became gay.

This kid _asking_ to be jumped!

Lenalee blushed at the sight of Allen's moe-ness and attempted to suppress a squeal.

"N-no! Not at all! You look absolutely adorable!" she said with a shake of her head.

Allen instantly brightened up, a small blush on his cheeks.

"Really?" he asked. **(A/N:Imagine Honey from OHSHC)**

"Yeah!" many girls shouted.

"Alright! I think that that's enough for questions! Allen, you can sit next to...Lavi! Lavi, can you raise your hand, please?"

I obeyed. Allen bowed to the teacher before making his way over to me.

I smiled, him returning the gesture.

I looked at him and paused, my green eye narrowing. I could've sworn that I saw his hat twitch. I saw the back of his shirt do the same. I waited for another movement, but when I didn't see any, I turned my attention back to the board.

I didn't notice a blue-grey orb was gazing in my direction with suspicion, nervousness, and unease.

**-CHAPTER ONE END-**

**OMAKE-Allen's Accidental Drunkenness!**

"I don't want to do this!" Lavi whined.

"I don't care what you want to do! My sweet Lenalee wanted to find out, so we are going to show her! Now switch the drinks!" Komui barked.

He heard Lenalee say that she would love to see what Allen would b like when drunk,so he's having Lavi switch Allen's drink with an extra-strength alcoholic one.

"You owe me for this, Komui." Lavi sighed.

He exchanged the cups and sat down, waiting for Allen, who had gone to the bathroom. When he returned, he instantly dug into his mountain of food.

As he ate his last french fry, his throat felt dry. He chugged his glass of, what he thought was juice, and stared at Lavi, his mind cloudy.

Since he sat across from Lavi, he jumped over the table, tackling Lavi into a hug, nuzzling his face into the older's chest.

Lavi blushed at the intoxicated boy's actions.

"A-A-Allen? W-Why are you hugging me?" he asked.

Allen giggled drunkenly. He pulled away.

He bent over, putting a finger over his lips."Hi-mi-tsu! (Secret!)" he said cutely. He finished his sentence with a wink and a light blush coating his cheeks.

Lavi's Kawaii/Moe-ness Meter, once again, overloaded.

'This boy's cuteness level... IT WAS OVER 9,000!

**(A/N:XD DBZ is not owned by me!)**

Lavi had gotten a full on nosebleed, soon passing out from blood loss.

Allen had gone on his knees, trying to revive the KO'd redhead. It was short-lived, as he also passed out, his head falling onto Lavi's chest.

Through a spy bug, Komui smirked.

"My Lenalee will love this. She always _has _loved Yaoi. I've seen her doujinshis. better send this now!"

**-OMAKE END-**

**Jui: Please review!**

**Allen: I'm never getting drunk again.**

**Lavi: I guess I'll have to get the catnip.**

**Kanda: No. I don't want _that _ to happen again. *shivers***

**Lenalee: I need to get the girls together! We've got doujinshis to make!**

**Komui: Can I come?**

**Lenalee, Miranda, and Road: No. this is a girl's  night.**

**Jui: What about me? I'm a girl.**

**Road: Sure!**

**Jui: Eat it, Komui!**

**Allen: Did someone say eat?**

**Kanda: No.**


	2. His First Secret

**Jui: Welcome to Chapter 2 of Neko-Allen's Secrets!**

**Lavi: It took you long enough! I want to kiss Allen because of the wait!**

**Jui: I'm way ahead of you.**

**Allen: *tied up to a bed***

**Lavi: *pervy grin***

**Jui: *locks door*I'll bring Vira-Nee-Sama here soon. Maybe Choco-Nee-Chan and Candy-Nee-Chan. Or Sexual-Otou-San and Grace-Okaa-San. So many**

**I am now answering some old reviews!**

**SisBloodCarnivalOtaku: Kawaii, indeed.**

**emiwwy17: Don't worry I'm not offended. And thank you. My brother had me watching anime since I was 3 years old, starting me out with Zatch Bell. I have loved anime ever since. But Netflix doesn't have as many as the internet, and neither does Youtube on my TV. I am going through hardships at these times.**

**Orangetabby101: Yes, yay for LAVEN!**

**Arisukiti12: I will, I will. Don't worry.**

**soraxtsuna123: Well... here you go?**

**Firediva0: Arigato.**

**TOOLAZYTOLOGIN: Your name is too true. Sometimes, I review by putting my actual (nick)name.**

**YuuKandaXAllenWalker: I cannot relate to your username, but I've almost done that once. I didn't drop the laptop, but I did spit out all of the soup and ramen noodles I was eating (and/or drinking?). And no, I am not brilliant. I am silly. I ate the cookie monster when he stole my cookie...dough ice cream.**

**choices!**

**Neko Allen's Secret Chapter 2 THE NEKO KAWAII-NESS OF ALLEN**

As soon as the bell that signaled class being over had rung, Allen was swarmed by- what seemed to be his new fanclub, made by both boys and girls alike. Lavi, whom was passing by Allen's desk, sent a glance at the moyashi, who in turn gave him a pleading look, mouthing out the words, 'Help. Me.'

Lavi smiled, grabbing onto Allen's wrist and tearing him away from his fans, who protested wildly. Finally managing to pry the adorable boy away from his classmates, Lavi began a mad dash out of the classroom, dragging Allen with him.

As they ran, neither of them noticed that Allen's hat had fallen off of his head.

**Abandoned Hallway~ Lavi's PoV**

As I rushed along with the Moyashi-chan, I realized that we were lost. We slowed to a stop, but I'm guessing Allen wasn't paying attention, because he bumped into my back, probably falling on his bum, if the thumping sound that I heard from behind me was any indication. I turned to help him up, and I began to understand why Allen wore the hat. (Though, either way, I wouldn't mind.)

Aside from his white hair, he also had silvery striped black ears. Did I mention the matching cat tail? His eyes were slightly teary; his cheeks were pink, hands on either side of his body, keeping him from falling on the floor, and his lips were turned in a cute pout.

I felt my cheeks heat up at the sight, before my nose released a red liquid and I fainted.

**Abandoned Hallway~ Allen's PoV**

"Lavi-san? Lavi-san?! Wake up, Lavi-san!" I shouted, attempting to revive my suddenly nose bleeding friend.

My voice echoed throughout the hallway, ricocheting on the walls and bouncing back over to my. My ears twitched. Only then did I find out that my hood had fallen off.

'Oh no! Lavi-san saw my ears! He saw my ears! What do I do? What do I do? What do I do?' I thought, mentally panicking.

**Nurse's Office~ Lavi's PoV**

I groaned as I sat up, the sheets that were draped over my torso falling on my lap.

-Wait a second! I never even went to bed! Unless that cat-eared Allen thing was only a dream… Or a hallucination…

My eyes darted around the room, only to realize that I was at the Nurse's Office.

"Lavi-san! You're awake! Are you okay?" asked a worried familiar voice. I saw Allen rush over.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Thanks- Oh my god Allen, you have cat ears! I thought that that was only a dream!" I screeched, pointing an accusing finger at the top of his scalp.

Allen looked down sadly. "I knew you wouldn't accept me with these stupid _things_ on my head." As if hearing the insult, his said furry appendages twitched, then flattened.

My hand lowered, my shocked expression softening into one of caring and love. I grabbed his gloved hand, tugging him over into an awkward hug. Allen blushed at the affectionate gesture, relaxing his shoulders at the warmth it provided.

"Don't worry Allen. I accept you, and all of that kitty-eared cute-ness!" I grinned, flicking his nose gently, causing Allen to pout, all of the earlier depression vanishing into thin air, cast away like the wind.

"By the way, how are you going to handle the locker rooms?"

Allen paled. "Goddammit, Lavi-san! Just when I think I have nothing to worry about!"

I stared at him shocked.

"Did you just…. Curse?" I just gaped for a few more moments before I started laughing. "And I just made a discovery! Your British accent becomes really thick when you're pissed off!"

And Allen hissed at me and smacked me with his tail.

**Omake: Don't Worry, I'll Save You-Not!**

Allen entered the cafeteria, his hood back on. He walked forward; worried his fans will attack him.

-Only to slip on a puddle.

Lavi, who was situated nearby, hurried over in an attempt to catch the boy.

Luckily for Allen, he had already steadied himself. Unluckily for Lavi, he slid across the lunchroom that had apparently been waxed, landing on his bum. He ended his floor-ride when he crashed into a bunch of Lavi fangirls.

Allen was blissfully unaware as he bounced over to the Chef to order his food.

Oh, what a wonderful day!

**OMAKE END!**

**Jui: Please don't kill me.**

**Lavi: That hurt my head!**

**Allen: I liked when I smacked Lavi….**

**Lavi: And that hurt my heart! T-T**

**Jui: Please review!**


End file.
